The moment
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: KagInu songfic reposted as story. the tale of Inuyasha waiting for Kagome and finally realizing how he feels for her :D


Accidentally in love

Inuyasha blankly stared at the trees of his forest while his thoughts were elsewhere. He didn't move from his spot for 2 days, since Kagome went back to her time. He stared at the well, urging her to come back. _I won't go get her, I won't go get her_ he chanted to himself even though the only thing he wanted to do was to go get her and bring her back here. _Maybe its better she's not here, I can't let her see me like this!_

All the grass around him was pulled from its roots, something Inuyasha did to pass the time. Daisy petals lay all around him as he pulled them one after the other playing the 'she loves me, she loves me not' game. The answer was always the same, she loves him. Inuyasha growled to himself and his thoughts. He looked like a love sick puppy waiting for her, and he damn well knew it.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought, he didn't hear footsteps coming towards him, didn't even smell her. A hand slowly touched his shoulder, as he jumped out of his thoughts. His eyes met hers as her stare scorched him. Her lips moved as she asked him a question he didn't hear. He only watched her lips, the beautiful way they moved. Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts as he asked her what?

Inuyasha rapidly got up from his spot and dusted the petals from his haori. He averted his eyes from her curious gaze as he picked up her bag and started walking towards the village. He didn't turn around to know she was right behind him. He heard her light steps caress the ground, was intoxicated by her heavenly smell. He didn't even see where he was going as all his thoughts were on her; the way she moved, the way she smelled, the way she breathed.

They arrived at the village where she was greeted by everyone. He heard Shippo run out of the hut as he screamed her name. Inuyasha saw him leap in her arms as she hugged him tight. _Lucky little fur ball! _ He thought as he watched the careful attention she was giving to the little one. _I wish she would be like that with me! _ Inuyasha stopped moving as he realized what he just thought. He was jealous, jealous of the little fur ball. What was wrong with him, what has she done to him?

What happened to him, he never felt this way before. Did she put a spell on him, one more powerful then the rosary? It must be her smell; it always made him weak in the knees. And when she was close to him, when he had her on his back, his palms became all sweaty. _Gggrrrr! Snap out of it!_ He was telling himself as his gaze was fixed on her, the way she body floated when she walked, the way the breeze caressed her beautiful skin.

"I'm taking a walk!" His voice was hoarse, bitter, as he averted his friend's eyes and ran away from her, as far as he could.

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, enjoying the warm wind on his face. He was running as fast as the wind, chasing it with determination. He stopped running when he saw a small pond. His throat parched, his body radiating the heat he was feeling, he decided to stop and take a drink. He sighed when he bowed down towards the water and splashed some on his face. That felt so good! He felt the drops slowly cascading down his face, all over his skin. His gaze met his reflection. Did he look any different from before? No! Then why did he feel different?

Inuyasha heard laughter from the trailing breeze, heard her voice surround him. Like a lost sailor entranced by the siren's voice, Inuyasha got up. He took one last look at his reflection as he ran back towards the village, towards her voice. He hid in a tree as he looked at her. She was surrounded by children, smiling and laughing at their simple game. The little fur ball joined in the fun as the children turned around in circles. Fast and faster they ran, brighter and brighter she looked. Her hair was caught by the gentle breeze as it floated around her, surrounding her face like a warm silk blanket. Inuyasha stared at her silky hair, his eyes following the wavy movement. He urged to capture a strand of hair in his fingers, letting the silkiness of it caress and warm his heart.

He felt surrounded by the tree's shade as he watched her shinning in the sun's light. He was cold, unfeeling, a demon surrounded by darkness. He accepted the darkness, embraced its cold demeanor a long time ago. But why did he raise his hand towards her, wanting to touch her, wanting to walk out to the light. It could never happen, an impossible dream. She was light while he was dark; he was the bitter winter while she was the bursting spring. He couldn't control his body as he climbed down the tree. He walked out of the tree's cold shade and walked towards the sun's light, towards her shimmering light.

Kagome's laugher rang in his ears as he approached her. She left the children to their games as she sat down next to a tree. Her skin glittered; her eyes sparkled as he watched her. He walked towards her, like a puppy hearing a whistle, like a man going towards his soul mate. He took a deep breath and smelled her memorable smell. Strawberries, juicy ripe strawberries invaded his senses as he let the smell wash over his body. He sat down next to her, like darkness craving a shimmer of light, of warmth.

Kagome turned around when she felt him and she smiled a beautiful smile. Inuyasha could almost swear that he felt his heart fly out of his chest when he saw that smile. That was her special smile, he knew it well. She only used that smile with him.

"Inuyasha, are you all right, you're all wet!"

She touched his haori and he felt it deep down to his heart. Her touch was butterfly gentle, soothing and oh so beautiful. No words came out of his mouth as he stared at her. Unconsciously, Inuyasha leaned towards her touch, towards her as he wanted to embrace a piece of heaven. Their eyes met and her eyes opened wide. Did she see it, did she see what he was trying so hard to hide, from her, from himself. _You should run! _ Part of him said but his body didn't move. Why should he leave her when just being next to her felt this good? _She'll get hurt, you'll hurt her. No!_ He told himself, he could never do that to her, never. Inuyasha took a deep breath, calming his mixed up thoughts. He had to tell her, tell her what she does to him. Inuyasha took her hand in his own, marveling at the contrast. His rough callused hand touching her soft one. Inuyasha took her hand and brought it to his wet cheek, rubbing her innocence, her gentleness on him. Why did her hand on him refreshed him more then any amount of water. He didn't understand it; he only knew that he needed her. Kagome's eyes warmed at his gesture as she caressed his cheek. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure.

It was only then, the world disappeared as she became his world, his desire. No words were needed when their eyes said it all. Kagome didn't let his hand go as she caressed his skin, marveling at his touch and how good it felt to have their hands linked together. This was how things were meant to be, how he wanted them to be!

"Kagome come and play with us!"

Their moment shattered as both took a step away from one another. Kagome turned around to see the children and Shippo run towards her, knowing they disturbed a moment. Inuyasha wanted to kill the fur ball for breaking the moment. Without her touch, he felt so cold, even surrounded by the sun's light, he felt loss in the darkness. The little sunspots hovered over Kagome as he slowly walked away.

_I am but a fool, a cowardly fool_ he said to himself as he watched his angel from a distance. His hand lay on his cheek as he remembered her touch. He watched her now, as he did for what felt like forever. He memorized her walk, her lips, and her smile. Yet she still was a mystery to him, one he never wanted to uncover. His earthly angel looked up at the trees trying to find him but never did. Inuyasha sank in the shadow, his well known domain. Kagome gave up as she sighed and walked away. Inuyasha thought she would go back to the village since it was getting dark but she didn't. Kagome made her way towards the lake. _You're hurting her by keeping your distance, I hope you know that! _ The voice in his head said. He knew it to be true, he was hurting her, but he didn't want to do that, he wanted her to smile, to be happy. He took a deep breath, going after her.

Kagome carefully sat next to the lake as she watched the sun setting. This was her favorite part of the day, when darkness touched light. She wondered where Inuyasha was and what happened today. They had a moment, she knew it, he knew it, but he left, he ran away again. Kagome sighed. How confused he made her feel sometimes, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Can… can I join you"

Inuyasha saw her smile appear on her face as she turned around to see it was him. She nodded her head as he slowly made his way towards her, watching the sun set. Silence settled between them as they watched the sun set.

"I love sunsets! Do you know why?" Kagome said cutting the silence. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha, warming him

"… No!"

"Because it's when the day and night meet"

"Yeah... but they do that when the sunrise too"

"But it's different. The way I see it is that the night is dark and forbidden while the day is pure and light. They are so different but so attracted towards each other. They never see each other but short periods of time and then they are separated again. Still when the sun sets, it's like she's leaning towards the night yielding to him.

"And what does the night do?" he was breathless, amazed at her voice, at what she said.

"The night covers the day, embracing her. Protecting her while he watches over their land"

Inuyasha looked at the sunset again, and a slow smile appeared on his lips. He was the night while she was the day. Inuyasha followed his heart as he put his arm around her shoulder, covering her. His heart hoping, she would melt into him and embrace him. Before Inuyasha could pull away at his action he felt her lean close to him, as the day did the night.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt her snuggled against him. He felt her all around him as she put her arm around his waist and moved a little closer. Inuyasha kissed her forehead as they stared at the sun set together. Inuyasha turned his face when he heard a giggle escaped Kagome's lips. She slowly broke from his embrace as she got up. She offered her hand to Inuyasha who eagerly took it. His questioning gaze was on her as he didn't understand what she was planning. Kagome took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She placed her head on his chest as her arms went around his neck.

"Dance with me Inuyasha!"

Her voice was low, as tingling as a whisper but he heard it. Inuyasha felt her slowly move against him, move her hips, her feet as she seduced him to follow her. Inuyasha followed his heart as he followed her. They danced under the moonlight, under the star's watchful eyes. They were in their world, where their eyes were their universe, a world of only them and their love.

_This is love!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he hugged her to him.

They danced under the moonlight and he was overwhelmed by the smell the love around them. This shouldn't have happened to him, not to him, he didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve her. He would hurt her, make her cry. Doubts flooded his system as he held her, fears that he would hurt her or make her unhappy. She wasn't his to have, he didn't deserve her. Night and day only had few moments together, they could never be together, not forever. Maybe, maybe loving her was an accident.

Inuyasha stopped dancing as he looked into her eyes. He needed to be sure he wasn't doing the wrong thing. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, his heart breaking to what he was ready to do. He'll have to leave her, he didn't deserve her, he shouldn't be with her.

"Kagome… I…." tears threatened to spill from his eyes with what he wanted to say. He had to push her away, it's what was best.

Kagome sensed his inner battle, saw his eyes. She knew what he wanted to say, she understood how he felt. But she won't lose him, she refused it!

Before Inuyasha could talk, Kagome blocked his mouth with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as she poured all her love in the kiss. She knew he had doubts, but she wanted him to know that love can conquer all. Inuyasha melted from her kiss, he was overwhelmed with love, the love she had for him. It touched his heart so much he wanted to weep from it. His doubts escaped him, floated away with the wind as he kissed her back, pouring all his feelings into it. His heart sang as they held each other under the moonlight, sharing their feelings. And suddenly, like a strike of lightning, Inuyasha realized something. He's in love. A demon who never thought he would find love nor have someone to love him actually found it, and it wasn't by accident. This was better then a dream, this was his wish come true. Inuyasha hugged her tighter against her, still lost in the kiss, in the love. He hesitantly broke the kiss, as he kissed her neck. He leaned towards her ear and whispered what he felt when he was with her.

Kagome giggled as she hugged him tighter hearing his words. Tears spilled from her eyes as she whispered her feelings back. Inuyasha heard her words, felt he entered heaven. She loved him, she loved the night. He hugged her tighter as he twirled her around, screaming to the night, to the world that they were in love.


End file.
